


Give yourself to me

by resurrectionfromashes



Series: Giving control [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectionfromashes/pseuds/resurrectionfromashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shows Castiel is not so bad to grant control to someone who cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give yourself to me

Sam knows Castiel feels inadequate like this; no super, angelic power to help solve problems. He sees his friend fighting in every way he can during the day, and he sees his lover brood when he thinks no one watches him. Sam always watches Castiel though. His eyes follow the other man’s every move, every desolate stare and nervous pacing. Sam understands how Castiel feels, he understand what is to have your essence taken from you.

And he wants to help.

He quietly walks over to Castiel and wraps his arms around him from behind. Castiel’s body stiffens for a while and then it relaxes and he lets his head rest of Sam’s shoulder.

“You need to unwind.” Sam says and leans down to nuzzle the warmth on Castiel’s neck. “You should learn to grant control once in a while…” He smoothes Castiel’s shirt, feeling the strong body beneath his hands. Sam pushes away thoughts of said body belonging to a man whose family has forever lost him and starts unbuttoning the shirt. He’s desperate to feel skin on skin, but Castiel has continued wearing undershirts despite the relative warmth of the long summer days.

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asks raising his head from its spot on Sam’s shoulder and he looks down at Sam’s working hands.

Sam turns him around and stares in his eyes. “Give me control for one night, Cass. Give your whole self to me, and let me show you if it can be worthwhile.”

Castiel nods, and that’s how he finds himself naked on the bed a couple of minutes later. Sam holds him from behind, spooning his slighter body, touching him with his hands, chest, legs… Sam is wrapped around Castiel in every possible way and the former angel is confused by feelings he hasn’t felt before. It’s not the first time he releases tension with Sam’s help, but they were usually dressed and he never felt as powerless as now. It’s not that he wants to object. It’s the fact that he almost craves to be protected, claimed, taken care of.

Sam’s breath tickles his neck, his lips moving along his skin, licking or kissing, Cass is not really certain. His mid is torn because of the feelings of his body. He has never before been as aware of his body as he is now, while Sam’s fingers pinch and roll his nipples before moving downwards to cup his penis.

Sam wonders if Castiel will be one for dirty talking. He’s too excited, working his hand on Cass’ cock to censorship himself. He’s usually not the talkative person during sex, but his mission is to make Cass lose control. “Do you like my hands on you?”

Castiel’s breathing is erratic, and Sam’s has never been one to believe the old trope if you can’t say it you shouldn’t do it. Shyness has nothing to do with willingness. However, Castiel isn’t a shy man, is he? Sam chooses against dirty talking and instead bites Castiel’s tender skin. He pushes his right leg up, bringing the knee on chest height.

He hands leave Castiel’s body for a while, but before he gives him any time to protest they’re back, one on Cass’ erection, the other slowly caressing his butt cheeks. With a well lubed finger, he circles the opening and rubs the tip of his finger against his entrance. He knows he has to relax Castiel’s body for this to be a pleasurable experience and he’s not willing to remember his own first time. Castiel’s breath hitches and Sam wonders if he’s moving too fast. “Should I stop? Do you want more?” He whispers against Cass’ ear, gently nipping the lobe. Castiel, lost in sensation, nods and Sam gently inserts his index finger up to the first knuckle. He lets Castiel get used to the sensation and give the sphincter muscles a few seconds to relax while he still kisses whichever part of Castiel his mouth is on and keeps his hand of Cass’ cock, keeping his movements gentle and arousing.

A while later Castiel pushes a little back against his finger. Sam eases his finger further in waiting again to be asked to continue or to remove his finger, in case Cass feels uncomfortable. Which he isn’t. He only turns his head back a bit and Sam finds the opportunity to bring their mouths together in a slow kiss. He nibbles lightly on the full lips before sliding his tongue across them, asking permission for entrance. They kiss for a while, tongues dancing playfully together while Sam explores the rectal wall with a gentle circular motion feeling them spasm around it. Castiel’s moans are barely heard through Sam’s mouth. But he can feel them and draws pleasure from them. He’s the one who’s brought Castiel at this state; it’s his body, mouth and fingers that will offer pleasure to this previously untouchable man. A sudden possessive feeling of having and keeping Castiel as his excites him.

After a few moments, he removes his finger and coats two digits with lube and makes sure there’s no discomfort from Castiel as he carefully pushes his fingers inside the other man’s body. Castiel has never felt as attuned to this body as he is now. Sam’s fingers move slowly inside him, thrusting, probing… and he is lost. Now he knows what means to lose control completely. But there’s something missing. Sam has stopped touching his cock and just holds him around the waist, the warm hand stroking his stomach. Castiel tries to reach himself, but he’s stopped by Sam. “No, no, Castiel. It’s just me tonight.” Castiel’s fingers clench against the sheet but he follows Sam’s instruction.

Castiel gasps out his name as his lover pushes deeper inside him, making sure he’s ready for more. “Tell me what you want.”

That’s the problem though. Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, doesn’t know what he wants; he feels as if he wants what Sam wants. And is that a good thing?

“Do what you want.”

Having taken the OK from Castiel, Sam removes his fingers and positions his cock on Cass’ entrance slowly pushing inside. He keeps his palm on his lover’s stomach, rubbing slowly, until he’s bottomed in Castiel’s body. Tight heat envelopes him as Castiel clenches around him, painfully so. “Cas? Everything OK?”

“It’s uncomfortable but a bit of pain won’t kill me Sam. I’m used to it.”

Sam’s hand reaches down to palm Castiel’s penis, slowly stroking while staying still inside him. Both of Sam’s arms are wrapped around Castiel’s smaller body, one around his cock, the other pinching and rolling his nipple trying to bring back enthusiasm to a man who hasn’t tried anal sex before. He briefly wonders if he should stop it now and go to the bathroom to solve his little problem. His whole plan to show Castiel how nice it will be to give control has backfired; spectacularly so. “Should I stop, Cass? Would you like that?”

Castiel turns his head looking for Sam’s mouth to kiss and nibble. “Kiss me?”

And Sam does, and this takes away from Cass’ mind the pain of penetration making him focus on Sam’s lips, teeth and tongue. And then, Sam starts moving inside him slowly, gently in case he’s asked to stop. “Is this OK?” He asks, hand steady of Cass’ abdomen?

“OK.” Castiel doesn’t seem to be in pain, but he doesn’t seem to enjoy it either. Sam tightens his grip around his lover’s body and changes slightly the angle of his movement.

Castiel feels the ache dissipating and he clings to the intense emotion of being so close to another being, linked in a way he had never considered possible for himself. Something builds inside him, like the other times Sam made him come, with his hand or his mouth, and he wants to reach down and touch himself. He doesn’t though because Sam said so. And because having Sam wrapped around him like this seems more important.

Sam’s been to hell and back, and this is the closer he’s been to heaven. Moving inside Castiel’s tight heat, being around him, protecting him, claiming him is something he had never dared to dream. His thrusts become deeper and he just knows Castiel won’t come just from stimulating his prostate. He reaches down to touch and stroke his erection in time with his thrusts and uses his height to pull Castiel in a deep kiss. He feels as if he’s invading the other man’s body in every possible way and at the same time it’s natural, the way it’s supposed to be. Castiel’s his and he’s Castiel’s. “Come for me, love” He whispers against Cass’ mouth, his stroking and thrusting in tandem, slow but powerful.

They both come together, Castiel after Sam who rests his head on his lover’s sweaty neck, breathing deeply, nuzzling the soft skin there. “Love you.” He says quietly and tries to dislodge himself from Castiel.

Cass’ hands keep Sam’s arms where they rest on his stomach. He turns his head and looks at Sam, wide blue eyes shining in the dim light. “Stay for a while.”

“It will be uncomfortable for you.”

“Only for a while, Sam.”

“OK.” He pulls Castiel’s body closer still and marvels at how his inner walls are still spasming around his soft cock, how Castiel’s hair tickle his cheeks and nose, how he feels owned by the other man.

_________________

Next: Sam gives control to Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. First time writing explicit sex scenes. Researching about it took much more time than writing. Probably that's a reason why a person who doesn't have sex shouldn't write about it.  
> 2\. In real life condoms is a must because protection is a right.  
> 3\. English is not my first language and this work of fiction hasn't been betaed.


End file.
